


goodbye, my english sweetheart

by loriien



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriien/pseuds/loriien
Summary: john loses his everything, ringo’s just trying to fix it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	goodbye, my english sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by “goodbye, my danish sweetheart” by mitski
> 
> storyline inspired by “class of 2013” by mitski

“i’m tired.”

john’s trembles still shook his whole body, unable to stop his pathetic tremors. he was hardly more than a shaking leaf feeble in the autumn winds.

“i know, john.”

“can i sleep in your house tonight?” was the next thing he managed to get out. it was so inaudible and shy that ringo had to strain to hear.

“yeah. however long you need,” he answers, placing a comforting hand on john’s back. he flinches noticeably.

“i’ll... i’ll leave when i can figure this out. when i can get my life back to normal. i won’t burden you for so long. what happened happened. it’s over.” 

john’s ragged spiel frankly cracked the other man’s heart. not only from his words, but his insinuation.

“you’ll never burden me, johnny. nobody could have changed anything that happened. it’s not your fault. you shouldn’t let yourself feel so trapped by the weight of it.”

“how could i not? maybe if i’d been there—“

ringo shushes john, putting a finger on his lips.

“don’t.”

a shaky sigh replies.

“i have a favor to ask you.”

“anything, john.”

one large, rolling tear cascades over the hill of john’s cheek and dissolves onto the floor.

_“would you wash my back? this once, and then we can forget. and i’ll leave what i’m chasing for someone else to pursue.”_

ringo thinks only for a moment before bobbing his head in a nod. 

“come on, johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...so yeah! not sure if this one makes a lot of sense, i left paul’s disappearance / death vague to increase tension. i guess. I SUCK AT THIS JSJJSIS IM JUS HAVING FUN BYE


End file.
